Absolution
by The Reborn Akatsuki
Summary: Pain and Konan exist within a realm of absolutes, A realm of Pain, loss and destruction. Blood,Death and agony make up their reality. An extremely short one shot set inside the Inception of Pain universe.


**AN: I do apologize for my absence over the prior months but my life has recently become rather hectic and i have been unable to write much at all, but know that i have not abandoned my interest in the completion of the Inception of Pain.**

**In fact while working on the next chapter for that very story i was musing on some of the concepts that make up the relationship between the Angel and God of Ame.**

**Due to that i came up with this very short little one shot which is set in the Inception of Pain universe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and i really have no wish to.**

* * *

**Absolutes**

**xxx**

_Blood, smoke and fire._

_Screams of agony and the sounds of flesh rending._

_The last gasp of a dying opponent._

_This was their world; a battlefield, a place where things were absolute in every regard._

_Life could be extinguished in a fierce and blinding instant._

_Flesh could be rent in a shower of blood and gore in a portion of a second._

_Ideals, dreams and hopes could perish like those who held them and be flung haphazardly into the wind._

_This was their life, this was their passion._

_For this destruction would herald something new, something better._

_That belief, that hope was what motivated them to continue to live in such a bleak and hopeless world; that belief was everything._

_It was their absolute._

**xxx**

The sky itself was aflame; the once still and blued sky now an orange and blackish tang of smoke and fire, smoke and ash filtered down in a brilliant cascade of destruction blanketing the earth below it.

The village or rather what had once been a village was in a blaze of fiery destruction and wrath; the wreckage burned of the sickly smell of fire consuming flesh and the of the pained and terrified screams of the survivors.

Their enemies lie before them, in crushed and desolate heaps of bone and flesh their life blood soaking the earth in a muddy vibrant red, their victory was a forgone conclusion but the result none the less brought a twinge of satisfaction to the auburn God.

The wreckage before them had been the result of pride and arrogance; the foolish notion to stand against he who was a God. There was no forgiveness, no mercy, no quarter, no act of contrition to be offered for their sin.

To err against Divine Will was a crime with but one appropriate punishment.

They had been made to know Pain.

**xxx**

This was a battlefield; it had once been something more, something greater, something far nobler then the cruelty of man killing man.

This had once been a home; a place of happiness, sadness, suffering, joy, light and dark.

It had been a home.

No longer.

The men and women who had stood against them had fallen; but the wrath of the heavens was not content with such paltry sacrifice. No, the village and everyone within it had to be extinguished from the world as well.

God demanded it.

So the destruction continued; more were slain, more were killed in a seemingly never ending procession of death.

Flashes of white led to red, blood stained paper littered the burning village.

Crimson stained her hands.

She felt nothing; Not even indignation at those who thought themselves so powerful, so proud to stand against the will of the heavens.

She said nothing; not even response to pleas of mercy, the crying of children…the screams of their people.

Her task had been to kill, to destroy, to end the lives of those dared to oppose God.

And as she assumed the side of his puppet, of her beloved childhood companion, those eyes turned and regarded her.

Calculatingly; cold, detached the eyes of heaven, the eyes of the sage.

The piercing ringlet eyes of Nagato.

The stiff puppet regarded her for a moment longer before its emotionless mask conveyed a single sentiment through gesture.

A single nod of the auburn covered head; just a slight incline and retraction, a slight bob of the chin, something that should mean so little, something so common place to others and yet so precious to her.

The eyes of heaven returned to the sea of destruction before them.

_It was satisfaction._

Something dark and unnamed, something ignored, twisted, writhed and pulsed from pleasure within her knowing that; she had pleased him.

She had brought some measure of pleasure to his life.

Something that she buried within herself again and again every time she laid eyes upon the corpse of her childhood companion that now housed within them those foreign burning windows into the very heavens themselves.

She pushed down the misgivings; the hesitation, the doubt, fears and remorse.

She cared not for how it had been accomplished only that it had.

She lived to do his will; she lived to fulfill his wishes, she lived…because he was all that there was left to live for.

She was his.

**xxx**

* * *

**AN: As i said its relatively short but i thought it was...decent enough to put up, i might occasionally toss up more of these as the mood strikes.**

**I do hope you all enjoyed the story and i wish you all a pleasant week.**

**-Reborn Akatsuki **


End file.
